The mantle of Leadership
by Nos482reborn
Summary: a new project I want to start that popped into my head watching the brotherhood of evil episodes yet again on youtube as well as things change first chap is just general description of the situation, and a/n this is a teaser to show you guys I haven't given up on this idea
1. Chapter 1

A/n I do not own Teen Titans, or any characters thereof I make no profit this story is designed for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after things change in response to the global titan membership surplus Robin Decides to switch The main headquarters of the titans from the jump city tower, to the new New york tower, as it was larger, turning the old tower into a training academy for promising new titan prospects to work on their teamwork before they are Officially assigned a team the problem..he needs most of the old team with him until he gets things established..leaving Beast Boy in charge in recognition of his achievement with the Brotherhood of Evil thinking it would be a good chance for his old friend to grow into a real leader. Leaving it up to him to decide his new team who would also be in charge of training the new titan recruits as well as protecting the city only forcing one spot onto Beast Boy Jinx, partly because of his worry she would slip back into crime after a messy break up with Kid Flash and partly because of her experience leading the Hive she seemed a good fit.

I am leaving it up to Reviewers to decide his team (Raven,Cyborg and Star as well as Robin himself sadly are not options obviously though they may have guest appearances in later chapters I'm not making any promises this is designed to test my skills away from my usual comfort zone of BB/Rae romance. And for character development any love interests he has will be for that and for that alone in that fact. they wont become "serious" at the most they will be casual without commitments so I would appreciate no flames in regards to this but honest criticism is appreciated.)


	2. The Mantle

A/n This is designed as a character development piece and in response to the team it will compose of Beast Boy Jinx, Jericho.. and the suggested Idea of OC's two of them who will make an appearance later in the chapter..

It had been several years since the brotherhood, and in that time a lot of things had changed in the City, and the team.. They had made new friends, new enemies, some enemies had become friends and trusted allies, romances had bloomed, flourished or withered.. and through it all one constant they remained a team.. hardships and joys.. gains and losses

Beast Boy had made many changes in these several years..some good some bad, he had matured both physically and mentally, while still the shortest guy on the team he wasn't considered short, for a man, lean muscle now covered his formerly scrawny frame, He was more charismatic and less awkward in situations.. some even found him charming, and while he often still was a wise cracking joker his sense of humor was less childish, yet usually still rather on the clean side rather than the crass or vulgar variety that a lot of guys in his age group preferred

during a brief time on his road to maturity he had a bitter sweet romance with Raven.. but for the good of their friendship.. and their friends and for the sake of the team.., that had dissolved.. on good mostly mutual terms.., but it still had been painful and awkward for a time..

he hadn't given up.. but he admitted both had issues to work through before the concept was ever on the table again.., Cyborg had helped him through that time as well as Robin, the same as Star..,and Jinx among a few others, had with Raven..

He had tried to keep his mind off of it rededicating himself to playing his guitar and hero work, even dabbled with getting a more formal education, hanging out with some of the other bachelor titans like Jericho, Thunder and Lightning, in his free time, went to a few parties and bars, tried to show himself off as his usual optimistic ever cheerful self until he was behind closed doors anyways..

partly through Robin's insistence he became the sort of token mediator for disputes among the teams because people liked him trusted him quickly and weren't threatened by him, that friendly demeanor of his had developed into a form of charm and charisma.. Several founding teams had tried to invite him to be their impromptu leader until they could work out between themselves who would take charge.. He always turned the idea down, saying he was flattered but couldn't commit himself to leaving his team.. but that was what eventually led to Robin's idea to move the main team to a larger city better equipped to handle a larger team..

an alpha team similar to What the league had been doing.. one team for the direst of emergencies..composed of the best and most powerful, while the other teams handled the more routine crime fighting activities..

it took him a long time to make the preparations.. but Robin had been grooming Beast Boy to fill his shoes and take over the HQ as most of the titans and honorary Titans had began calling the original tower once the plan began becoming less of a private wish and more of a reality..

Not long after things were announced though a new complication came up.. namely what to do with Jinx after her and KF had split up.. reluctantly Robin let her stay in the tower when it became clear she had no other options.. but it was what resulted that got the wheels in his head turning..

at First Jinx was a bit bitter and resentful of having to take up her former foes charity..


End file.
